Ocean Sky
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Keajaiban memang ada, asalkan kau percaya. Kini aku percaya akan hal itu. Birthdayfic for Sakura.


**Ocean Sky**

**A Fic requested by Tsumuji Nijikawa a.k.a Tika-chan for Sakura's birthday, March 28****th**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Toy Story ** © **Pixar Animation Studio**

**Warning: (heavily) Sakura-centric. I've warned you.**

**.**

**.**

_Banyak yang mengatakan boneka-boneka itu adalah boneka yang paling setia di seluruh dunia. Sekarang aku memercayai itu._

.

.

"Ini Buzz, dia adalah ninja dari bulan. Dia bisa terbang dan mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah untuk menyerang musuhnya, lho! Dan ini…"

Sakura memandang sebuah kardus besar di samping remaja berambut coklat di hadapannya dengan penuh harap. Ingin sekali ia menjulurkan leher, tapi ia tahu itu tidak sopan. Jadi dia memilih duduk manis hingga gadis remaja itu mengeluarkan sebuah mainan terakhir. Mainan yang aneh, seperti pemburu di hutan, lengkap dengan topi, celana jins ketat, dan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sangat menggemaskan. Tidak ada pemburu yang semenggemaskan itu. Biasanya pemburu binatang hutan sangat menyebalkan karena membuat populasi beberapa burung menipis hingga Sandaime-_sama _memutuskan untuk melarang perburuan.

"… Woody," gadis itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "dan dia… bersama mainan yang lain, diberikan padaku oleh pemilik sebelumnya, namanya Tomoe. Dia menitipkan mainan ini padaku dengan alasan yang sama dengan alasanku menitipkan mainan-mainan peninggalannya padamu."

"Tapi, Ayame-_neechan_—" suara Sakura tercekat, "Kenapa _neechan _memberikan mereka padaku?"

Gadis itu, Ayame, menggeleng pelan. "Mainan ini dititipkan padaku," ulangnya, "kau sudah tahu legendanya bukan, Sakura? Mainan ini harus diturunkan kepada gadis kecil ketika pemilik sebelumnya berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan aku baru saja ulang tahun kemarin, kau ingat?"

Tentu saja Sakura ingat. Bagaimana tidak, Paman Teuchimengundang hampir seluruh murid akademi untuk merayakan ulang tahun kemenakannya tersayang itu. Yang terhidang apalagi kalau bukan ramen, yang langsung disambar seluruh tamu undangan—terlebih Naruto, anak pembuat onar itu—pikirnya.

Sakura ingat, saat ia mulai bosan karena ramen terus-menerus dihidangkan sementara perutnya sudah penuh, ia keliling rumah Paman Teuchi yang tidak luas, namun asri tersebut. Ketika ia menyusuri lorong, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di depan pintu geser sebuah kamar bertuliskan "Ayame" di depannya. Gadis cilik itu tahu bahwa perbuatannya tidak sopan, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

Kamar Ayame rapi, khas remaja perempuan. Dindingnya hanya dilapisi cat warna sederhana, dengan dua lemari, di samping meja belajar dan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tidak ada _futon, _pasti masih tersimpan di lemarinya, batin Sakura. Dengan penasaran ia menuju meja belajar yang menghadap jendela. Seperti perabotan lain, meja itu rapi. Buku-buku serta perlengkapan senjata sederhana tersimpan di lemari di sebelahnya. Sakura baru akan berjinjit untuk menaiki bangku ketika sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Sebuah kardus kecil tergeletak di bawah meja. Rapi, tidak ada bekas dibuka, bahkan cenderung berdebu. Sudah berapa lama benda itu ada di sana? Sakura memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat celah di antara dua penutupnya. Ada sesuatu berwarna-warni di sana, tampak ditumpuk begitu saja. Gadis itu memutar otaknya, ia sepertinya tahu bentuk-bentuk itu. Namun karena penerangan yang remang-remang, Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya lebih jauh.

Akhirnya Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk di kursi. Ia memilih merangkak di bawah meja untuk meraih kardus itu. Tepat saat itu juga, pintu kamar bergeser.

"Sakura?"

.

"Karena aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang pantas menerimanya," jawab Ayame tenang. "Aku yakin kau akan menjaga mereka dengan sepenuh hati."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, masih tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dirinya? Pantas menerima boneka legendaris itu? Dia, yang selalu kalah dari Ino itu?

"Tapi, Ayame-_neechan," _Sakura memandang boneka di tangan Ayame. "A-aku sering mendengar desas-desus, ka-katanya boneka-boneka itu bisa bergerak. A-apakah itu benar?"

Ayame hanya tersenyum. "Apa itu membuatmu khawatir? Ayolah, Sakura. Namanya juga desas-desus, belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Sekarang kau lihat sendiri 'kan kalau aku sehat-sehat saja?"

Mau tidak mau Sakura memandang tiap jengkal tubuh gadis remaja yang tengah bersimpuh di depannya. Ayame memang baik-baik saja; cantik, pintar, dan tetap ramah.

Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Tapi… mau kuberitahu sesuatu?" tanya Ayame. Matanya berkedip nakal, sukses memancing keingintahuan Sakura yang langsung mengangguk. "Boneka-boneka ini bisa memberikan keajaiban pada pemiliknya. Dengan satu syarat: Kau harus mempercayai mereka."

"Ta-tapi," Sakura menyela, "kata _neechan _mereka tidak bisa bergerak…"

"Aku tidak mengatakan mereka bisa bergerak," terang Ayame kalem, "aku bilang mereka bisa membuat keajaiban, namun dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan sudah kubilang, kalau kau mau itu terjadi, kau harus percaya."

"Tapi…" Sakura belum mau menyerah. Otaknya yang lebih cerdas dibanding anak seusianya masih menolak kata 'keajaiban'. "_Okaa-san _bilang kita tidak boleh percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Ayame menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, bahunya sedikit melengos mendengar kepolosan sekaligus kecerdasan Sakura. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum. "Itu terserah padamu, Sakura. Yah, bukannya aku menentang _okaa-san-mu, _tapi percaya atau tidak percaya, keajaiban itu ada."

"_Keajaiban itu ada."_

Tiga patah kata itu seolah beresonansi dalam telinga Sakura. Benarkah keajaiban eksis di dunia ninja? Bukankah ninja harus bisa membedakan antara yang logis dan tidak? Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat satu hal. Ayame bukanlah ninja. Ia tahu gadis itu memilih meneruskan bisnis ramen pamannya. Tapi apakah ninja tidak boleh percaya dengan keajaiban?

"Oke, kita lanjutkan," Ayame memecah keheningan, membuat Sakura sedikit tergagap dan langsung memasang senyum manis yang tidak mencapai mata. "Woody ini dulu adalah mainan kesayangan Tomoe. Boneka ini memang yang paling baik, paling setia kawab, dan paling pintar di antara semuanya. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah pemimpin. Dia juga berteman baik dengan Buzz. Ah ya, saat Tomoe memberikan Andy padaku, ia berkata, _'Yang membuat Woody spesial adalah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyerah selama ia menjadi milikmu'. _Dan aku ingin kau memercayai kata-katanya."

Mata Sakura melebar. Ia tidak percaya seorang laki-laki yang sudah berusia 17 tahun—atau saat ini mungkin sudah menikah—masih menyimpan kenangan sedalam itu.

"Dan kau tahu, Sakura?Sejak saat itu, aku percaya bahwa Woody dan yang lainnya tidak pernah meninggalkanku," Ayame menarik sebelah tangan Sakura dengan lembut, lalu meletakkan Woody di atasnya, "nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk menjaga mereka. Jangan sampai mereka hilang, ya. Kalau mereka hilang, tandanya kau tidak memerlakukan mereka dengan baik."

Sakura menerima pemberian terakhir itu, entah dengan atau tanpa memikirkan kalimat terakhir dari Ayame. Tangan mungilnya seolah tak bosan menelusuri lekuk-lekuk rompi kulit Woody, hingga mengelus rambut coklat terangnya.

Pandangan gadis itu beralih pada remaja di hadapannya.

"Pasti. Aku akan menyayangi mereka dengan sepenuh hatiku!"

.

.

_Siapa sangka sebuah hal kecil dapat merubah hidupku?_

_._

_._

Hari itu tanggal 28 Maret. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Sakura mendapatkan boneka-boneka 'bekas' dari Ayame saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Boneka yang sudah diidentifikasi bukan merupakan _kugutsu _jenis apapun namun selalu membuat pemiliknya bahagia. Sakura tentu bukan lagi gadis ingusan yang masih bermain boneka, _mereka _tahu itu. Dan entah mengapa, sejak gadis itu beranjak remaja, mereka tidak pernah melihat binar keceriaan dari mata zamrudnya. Terlebih sejak bocah yang _mereka _sebut sebagai 'Bocah Suram' itu pergi.

"Ya, ya, ya. Dihitung-hitung, sudah berapa kali ya kita pindah pemilik?" suara bosan Jessie menggema di balik kotak kayu tempat Sakura menyimpannya. Di sebelahnya, Buzz mengangkat bahu.

"Dan sudah berapa lama kita diacuhkan oleh pemilik kita?" Rex menimpali. "Kita selalu dibuang, setidaknya sampai menemukan pemilik baru lagi," dinosaurus itu menghela napas, "yang kita tidak tahu kapan datangnya."

"Hei, teman-teman, kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja," Woody menyahut dari sudut kotak yang gelap, tempat ia biasa merenung. "Ingat saat kita mencoba menarik perhatian Tomoe dengan membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya di tempat mainannya?"

"Tentu saja. Rencana itu gagal total," tukas Mr. Potatohead.

"Tepat," kata Woody, "tapi kalian ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tomoe ternyata masih menyayangi kita! Dia bahkan mau menyumbangkan kita ke Ayame , yang sangat baik dalam memainkan kita."

Woody berjalan dari tempatnya menuju lingkaran yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Seberkas cahaya menimpa wajahnya yang—walaupun tidak secara visual—lelah. "Aku yakin hal yang sama sedang terjadi pada Sakura. Dia mungkin saja mengacuhkan kita, tapi aku yakin dia akan segera sadar. Saat ulang tahun ke-17, mungkin? Itu 'kan yang beredar di masyarakat? Seorang pemilik harus mewariskan kita pada pemilik yang masih kecil," hiburnya. "Seperti Tomoe, Ayame, dan pemilik-pemilik kita sebelumnya. Ayolah, cerialah sedikit!"

"Kurasa, kali ini bukan hanya pergolakan rasa remaja," Mrs. Potatohead menimpali sok yakin, "pasti Bocah Suram itu ada hubungannya dengan perubahan Sakura. Saat bocah itu belum pergi, Sakura masih sering bermain bersama kita."

Woody mondar-mandir di kotak kayu itu. Sebelah tangannya memilin dagunya. Alisnya saling bertaut. "Ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," katanya serius, "tapi sebentar lagi Sakura berulang tahun yang ke-17. Kita tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan kita begitu saja!"

"Yah, selama ini kita sudah mencoba. Tapi apa yang kita dapatkan? Hanya tatapan kosong, terkadang juga dia malah menendang kotak ini secara tak sengaja. Dan di sinilah kita, di kolong tempat tidur yang menyedihkan," sahut Slink. Badan kawatnya memantul-mantul di lantai selagi ia ikut berjalan ke sana- ke mari.

"Omong-omong, ke mana gadis itu sekarang?" telinga Buzz mulai panas mendengar perdebatan dan keputusasaan yang seolah mengambang di dalam kotak pengap itu. "Seharusnya jam segini kan dia sudah pulang. Besok hari ulang tahunnya!"

Woody mengangkat bahu. Ia memanjat dinding kayu yang bercelah hingga sampai di penutup berengsel yang memisahkan boneka-boneka di dalamnya dengan dunia luar. Kedua tangannya mendorong penutup itu sedikit hingga matanya bisa menyelidik.

"Kosong. Rapi. Seperti biasa," ucap Woody santai, namun ia langsung terkesiap begitu melihat jam kecil yang biasa ditaruh di atas meja belajar yang entah mengapa bisa jatuh berseberangan dengan tempat tidur Sakura. "Tapi ini sudah sangat larut malam dan dia berulang tahun dalam dua jam!"

"Kubilang juga apa," Mr. Potatohead kembali mengeluh. "Biarkan saja dia melewatkan ulang tahunnya tanpa pernah sekalipun menyaksikan 'keajaiban' dari kita. Ironis."

Woody kembali menuruni kotak. Ia kemudian berpikir keras, begitupun dengan boneka lainnya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya," Jessie memohon. "Andai saja kalian tahu, patah hati itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding sakit gigi. Katanya, _lho. _Soalnya tidak ada ninja medis di desa ini yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit _hati, _ka-kalau kalian mengerti maksudku," lanjutnya, disertai rona merah imajiner di pipi porselennya.

"Kau pernah patah hati?" Buzz menimpali secepat kilat. "Siapa yang berani menyakitimu? Biar kuhajar dia dengan laserku!"

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, Woody menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku tahu!"

Kepala semua boneka berputar cepat—tentu saja Mr. dan Mrs. Potatohead adalah pengecualian—menghadap Woody yang sudah berseri-seri.

"Selarut apapun ia pulang, walaupun sudah lewat jam dua belas malam—yang berarti ia melewatkan momen pergantian tahun terpentingnya—ia harus merayakannya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya larut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus karena ditinggal bocah bernama Uchi… Uchiba? Atau…"

"Uchiha," sahut Rex pelan.

Woody mengangguk. "Itulah. Sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menyiapkan kejutan itu untuknya."

Semua boneka selain Woody mendesah panjang. Ternyata mereka terlalu bersemangat hingga mengecilkan kemungkinan bahwa membuat kejutan memang sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk seorang gadis yang sedang _patah hati._

.

.

"Sakura, pulanglah. Ini sudah larut malam," kepala Shizune muncul dari balik pintu, memandang khawatir pada gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah memeriksa kondisi pasien yang terluka pascabentrokan di desa non-ninja, Iwagari.

Sakura, dengan wajah yang kentara sekali sudah lelah, "Oh, tidak apa-apa, Shizune-_san. _Yuugao-_san _dan Raidou-_san _juga sudah baikan sebetulnya. Aku hanya mengecek, kok. Se-sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang."

Shizune bohong kalau ia tidak bisa melihat binar kerinduan sekaligus kilat kebohongan dalam mata Sakura. Wanita pertengahan dua puluhan itu tahu Sakura berniat menginap (lagi) di rumah sakit. Oleh karenanya, ia memilih mendekati Sakura yang tengah memeriksa luka di lengan Yuugao, lalu menyentuh bahunya.

Sinar cakra berwarna biru langsung menyelimuti bahu kiri Sakura. Yang disentuh melonjak kaget, dikiranya Shizune hanya akan menyentuh bahunya. Dan ukuran cakra ini, sinarnya, Sakura tahu betul apa yang sedang dilakukan Shizune.

"Kau lelah sekali," ujar wanita berambut cokelat tua itu. "Cakra di tubuhmu berantakan. Bagaimana caranya kau dapat menyembuhkan kalau dirimu sendiri tidak sehat?"

Sakura terdiam. Di telinganya bergaung kata-kata Tsunade saat pertama kali mengajarinya. _"Kalau ninja medis terluka, siapa yang akan mengobati?" _

"Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matamu juga semakin tebal. Bisa-bisa mirip Kazekage-_sama,_" Shizune berkelakar. "Tapi aku serius, kau harus istirahat, Sakura."

Tidak ada yang dilakukan Sakura selain tersenyum. Bibirnya membentuk profil senyum palsu, senyum yang tidak mencapai mata. Senyum lelah 'kah?

Sakura melengos sambil berjalan menuju kursi terdekat lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Kesempatan langka itu ia manfaatkan dengan memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengurut pelipisnya. Bahkan ia membutuhkan seluruh tenaga untuk mengeluarkan cakra dari ujung jari ke pelipisnya.

Shizune menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengalirkan cakra dengan baik kalau cakramu sendiri sudah sangat sedikit?" Ia lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. "Tsunade-_shisou _juga pasti marah kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Pulanglah," bujuknya kembali.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Ah, ya. Sekarang tanggal 27 Maret ya? Jam…" Shizune melirik jam kecil di samping tempat tidur Yuugao, matanya seketika membelalak, "Sudah jam 11, Sakura! Kau harus segera merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-17!" pekiknya senang, tentu dengan suara dikecilkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu Shizune malam itu, mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Ia bergantian melirik kalender dan jam. Semua yang dikatakan Shizune cocok. Dalam waktu satu jam ia akan menginjak umur 17 tahun, umur di mana seseorang sudah dianggap dewasa.

Akan tetapi, apakah dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima titel sebagai remaja 17 tahun?

Pikiran Sakura menerawang pada hal pertama kali yang ia ingat. Ah, saat pertama kali mendaftar akademi di umur lima tahun. Ia ingat, saat itu ada sekumpulan anak lelaki yang mengejek rambutnya yang berwarna tak lazim hingga menangis. Beruntung, sang Ibu segera membelikan permen dari penjual di sekitar antrian.

Bayangannya meloncat ke satu tahun setelahnya, ketika ulang tahunnya yang keenam ia rayakan sendiri karena ia telah berstatus yatim-piatu dan hanya tinggal di apartemen murah yang memang diperuntukkan untuk ninja Konoha. Saat itulah ia merasakan bahwa berulang tahun sendirian memang sangat tidak enak. Kau harus meniup lilinmu sendiri dan bernyanyi untuk dirimu, gerutu Sakura saat itu.

Kelebatan itu sirna, digantikan kenangan saat ia dan murid akademi seangkatan merayakan ulang tahun Ayame, keponakan pemilik warung ramen terenak di seluruh dunia _shinobi—_menurut Naruto. Sakura ingat ia menyelinap ke kamar Ayame, mengagumi besarnya kamar itu, hingga matanya tertumbuk pada satu kardus di bawah meja belajar.

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Sakura seolah disiram air es. Cuplikan-cuplikan bayangannya kini tidak meloncat, melainkan berfokus pada percakapannya dengan Ayame di kamar, hingga keesokan harinya ia mendapati gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, membawa sekardus mainan legendaris yang terkenal di kalangan anak-anak akademi.

Ia bahkan tak lupa saat pertama kali memegang Mr. Potatohead, boneka yang pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Ayame. Ia tidak pula lupa akan pandangan iri teman-temannya, termasuk Ino, yang tentu saja berharap lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan sekawanan boneka tersebut.

Dan yang paling tak dilupakannya adalah betapa senangnya ia karena memiliki teman baru.

"_Keajaiban itu ada, asal kau percaya."_

Dengan pergerakan mendadak Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu sendiri hampir tidak menyadari kalau dirinya masih di ruang pasien kalau saja Shizune tidak menahannya dan menaruh telunjuk di bibir pertanda larangan membuat keributan.

"A—aku minta maaf, Shizune-_san," _Sakura berbisik cepat, badannya membungkuk berkali-kali, "Aku tidak dapat merayakan ulang tahunku kali ini besar-besaran. Yah, kau tahu, tugas di rumah sakit sangat berat. Jadi…"

Shizune tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Ah, ya, karena kita baru bisa bertemu pagi nanti, aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengatakannya. _Otanjoubi Omedetoo, _Sakura," ujarnya diiringi lengannya yang membuka, memeluk Sakura dengan rasa sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. "Semoga di usia 17 tahun ini kau bisa menjadi lebih baik," ucapnya di atas bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura tulus setelah Shizune melepaskan pelukannya. "Aa, Shizune-_san, _tampaknya aku harus pulang. A-ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

Shizune mengagguk sebagai balasan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, mengambil tas tangannya dan mengganti baju tugasnya dengan baju misi, sebelum melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit jika berjalan.

Sakura berlari cepat. Jantungnya berdegup hebat seiring langkah kakinya yang bergema di jalan. Peluh langsung membanjiri wajahnya, membuat beberapa rambut menempel lengket di dahi dan depan telinganya.

Langit gelap total ketika gadis itu sampai di apartemennya. Napasnya yang memburu tidak ia pedulikan tatkala memutar kunci, membuka pintu, dan melangkah masuk.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

Sakura menunduk. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia menggeser kaki kanannya dan mendapati secarik kertas kecil yang biasa digunakannya untuk menempelkan catatan di lemari sudah ada di atas lantai rumahnya. Ragu, ia meraihnya. Tertera barisan tulisan rapi di atasnya.

.

_Langit adalah lautan luas tak berbatas. Selama kamu masih ada di bawah langit, percayalah bahwa __Si Bocah Suram __Uchiha itu masih berada di bawah langit yang sama._

_ W._

_._

"W?" gumam Sakura bingung. Ia tidak pernah mengenal seseorang berinisal W. Sama sekali.

Belum juga kebingungannya terjawab, mata hijaunya menangkap sesuatu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu. Satu meter di depannya, ada secarik kertas serupa yang ditelungkupkan. Makin penasaran, gadis itu mengambilnya.

.

_Silakan nikmati lautan itu. Sekarang saat yang tepat._

_ J._

_._

J?

"Siapa, sih?" gerutu Sakura. Ia paling tidak suka dipermainkan. W dan J. Ingatannya tidak bisa menemukan orang yang berinisial sama dengan kedua huruf tersebut. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Alih-alih pusing memikirkan pengirimnya, ia memilih memikirkan pesan yang tertera di dua kertas tersebut.

"Langit? Di bawah… langit yang sama?" Sakura bergumam sendiri. Petunjuk yang tidak sulit, sebenarnya. 'Lautan' pada kertas kedua pasti merujuk pada 'langit' di kertas pertama, tebak Sakura. Tapi apakah arti keseluruhannya? Apa ia hanya perlu menikmati langit?

Dengan kening berkerut, Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Ia justru menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan beranjak menuju halaman dengan memegang dua kertas di tangannya.

Kamar apartemennya terletak di lantai satu, sehingga Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan menuju halaman apartemen yang sepi ditinggal tidur semua penghuni. Ia memilih duduk di sebuah bangku besi panjang bercat putih yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia duduki karena kesibukannya—dan Sasuke.

Mengingat nama Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali membaca salah satu kertas. Di sana tertulis bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke masih berada di bawah langit yang sama.

"_Nikmati lautanmu," _Sakura kembali membaca kertas kedua. Teringat akan kertas pertama, ia mencoba mendongakkan kepala, setengah berharap tindakannya kali ini tidak terlihat konyol karena mematuhi perintah dari surat yang tak dikenal.

.

.

Namun saat itu juga gadis itu tahu bahwa tidak ada salahnya mengikuti perintah orang yang tidak dikenal.

Langit malam itu cerah, khas musim dingin yang akan segera berlalu. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, malam itu penduduk Konoha lebih banyak yang mematikan lampu ketika tidur sehingga polusi cahaya yang menutupi sinar bintang mendadak sirna.

Sakura bisa melihat ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan bintang dalam waktu bersamaan. Sejauh dan selebar matanya memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah kerlip putih dilatarbelakangi langit hitam kelam. Memandang langit seluas itu belum pernah ia lakukan sejak menjadi ninja medis. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak duduk-duduk santai dan hanya melihat bintang.

"Kalau melihat langit seluas ini, rasanya kata-kata di surat itu benar juga ya, Sasuke-_kun. _Selama kita berdua masih hidup, kita masih di bawah langit yang sama. Di manapun kita berada, berapapun jauhnya jarak yang memisahkan kita, kita selalu berada dalam dunia yang sama."

Perlahan, bening terbit dari sudut mata Sakura, dengan pelan namun pasti menuruni pipi mulus gadis itu. Sakura sendiri memilih tetap menatap bintang-bintang seolah tidak ada puasnya dan tidak memedulikan matanya yang basah.

"Kita selalu ada di bawah langit yang sama, ya 'kan, Sasuke-_kun?" _

Suaranya semakin lirih. Hatinya menjerit pilu, namun dadanya yang sesak seolah menghambat jerit itu untuk sampai pada lidahnya. Alhasil gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara, hingga sebuah kemerisik mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

Sakura menunduk, menatap kakinya. Bukan, ia tidak menatap sepatunya yang sudah usang, melainkan secarik kertas lain. Ia kembali meraih dan membacanya.

.

_Kami akan selalu ada untukmu._

_ B._

_._

B? Inisial yang lain lagi?

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Otak encernya ternyata sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Malam sudah larut, seharusnya gadis itu sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidur, namun ia tidak menyerah.

"W, J, B," Sakura memandang tiga kertas di tangannya bergantian. Ia kini berjalan bak seterikaan.

Ia menggali pikirannya. Mulai dari guru akademi. Iruka-_sensei, _Kurenai-_sensei _juga sering terlihat, tapi tidak ada yang memenuhi unsure W, J, dan B, batinnya. Ingatannya kemudian kembali pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei, _Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Yamato-_sensei, _Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru—ah, hilangkan kemungkinan terakhir, gerutu Sakura gelisah. Ia lalu mengingat-ingat kenalannya di desa lain, Gaara-_sama, _Temari-_san, _Kankurou-_san, _Orochimaru—"Hapus, hapus, hapus nama terakhir!" jerit Sakura tertahan.

Sakura semakin gelisah. Kalau bukan ninja, apa mungkin…

Matanya melebar. Di dalam kepalanya kembali bergaung kata-kata Ayame.

Boneka berinisial W?

"Woody…" gumam Sakura perlahan.

Kalau J?

Sakura memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat-ingat kumpulan bonekanya. J? Bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul adalah sebuah boneka perempuan pengendara kuda dan berkepang di belakang kepalanya.

"Jessie? Ya, Jessie!" pekik Sakura keras.

B.

Tinggal B. Sakura sudah memerkirakan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Buzz?" ia berkata ragu, mencoba berpikir lagi apakah dirinya telah salah menebak.

"_Boneka-boneka ini bisa memberikan keajaiban pada pemiliknya."_

Kata-kata Ayame, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, kembali bergema.

Sakura tidak berpikir panjang. Dengan secepat kilat ia memasuki apartemen dan membuka pintunya. Tanpa melihat apapun, ia berlari ke kamar, merangkak di bawah tempat tidurnya, sebelum menarik keluar sebuah kotak cokelat berdebu dan membuka isinya.

Ada satu kertas lagi. Gemetar, Sakura mengambilnya.

Hanya ada tiga kata di kertas itu, namun cukup membuat Sakura langsung memeluk kotak itu beserta isi-isinya. Jam kecil yang terjatuh jarum pendeknya persis menunjuk angka dua belas.

Malam itu Sakura habiskan dengan bermain kembali dengan boneka-boneka lamanya. Ia membuat cerita seru tentang pasukan ninja elit yang menyerang sebuah desa non-ninja, ceritanya tentu saja terinspirasi dari bentrokan yang membuat Yuugao dan Raidou harus dirawat. Namun berbeda kali ini, Sakura menikmati perannya sebagai sutradara dengan senyum penuh kegembiraan tersungging di wajahnya.

Malam pun berlalu dengan Sakura yang jatuh tertidur di kasurnya. Boneka-bonekanya berserakan di sekitarnya. Oh, tentu saja ketika gadis itu tidur, semua boneka berhenti berakting dan tersenyum satu sama lain sambil berusaha tidak membuat keributan. Pada akhirnya, mereka bersepakat untuk tidur merapat bersama Sakura, membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti induk dengan anak-anaknya.

Tentu saja Woody yang paling menikmati 'keberhasilan' mereka. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia memandang wajah tirus Sakura, berjalan mengitari kepala gadis itu, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, sebelum bersama boneka lain tidur di pelukannya.

Dan kertas terakhir yang ditemukan Sakura itu pun dipegang erat oleh sang gadis.

.

_Selamat ulang tahun._

_._

_._

_._

"Nah, Momoka, kau percaya dengan keajaiban, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-_neechan! _Tapi, mengapa _neechan _memberikan boneka-boneka itu padaku? Hidupku 'kan tak lama lagi."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menarik napas. Aroma khas rumah sakit langsung menyergap indera penciumannya. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang sudah divonis terkena racun yang belum diketahui obatnya. Kabarnya, gadis itu diserang mata-mata negara musuh ketika tersesat sendirian di hutan. Tsunade memperkirakan umurnya tersisa kurang dari satu bulan.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tersenyum. "Karena aku percaya kamu bisa melewati ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 dan memberikan boneka-boneka ini pada anak kecil lain," jawabnya ramah.

Mata Momoka melebar. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau percaya keajaiban, 'kan? Kalau kau percaya, pasti keajaiban itu akan datang. Aku saja tidak pernah percaya keajaiban, tapi keajaiban itu tetap datang. Mengerti?"

.

Karena obat paling mujarab adalah keinginan sembuh dari diri sendiri, bukan?

.

_._

_._

_Mereka memang tidak memberikanku Sasuke, tapi mereka memberikanku kado ulang tahun terindah yang pernah kuterima. _

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**Happy birthday, **_**Cherryblossom ;)**_

_**.**_

_**It's not about age**_

_**It's not about parties and presents**_

_**But it's about your maturity**_

_**And how you face your life forward**_

_**It's not about my 'presence'**_

_**But it's about how you react toward my absence **_

_**Don't worry; we're still under the same sky**_


End file.
